


get into a fight just to make the sex better

by Caffrey



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffrey/pseuds/Caffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждая ссора Первого и Третьего похожа на пожар.</p>
            </blockquote>





	get into a fight just to make the sex better

Каждая ссора Первого и Третьего похожа на пожар – всё вокруг разрушается и превращается в щепки. Каждая ссора приводит в замешательство всех членов команды. В такие моменты все стараются ретироваться как можно скорее. Такие моменты происходят каждые пару дней. «Плановая эвакуация» - говорит Пятая. Каждый раз у них получается все лучше и быстрее.

Смелый только Четвертый. Только в столовой. Он не уходит, пока не доест. Вторая же уходит одной из первых. Эти брачные игры кажутся ей странными. И, будем честными, она немного завидует.

Стоит Третьему косо посмотреть, как Первый в тот ж миг заводится и рушит мирную идиллию минувших дней. Претензии бывают нескольких уровней, каждый из которых предполагает разные варианты заглаживания вины.

Основной вариант – секс. Секс используется не только для заглаживания вины, но и для подтверждения правоты того или иного субъекта в споре.

Третий не признается, но большую часть времени он тратит именно на провокацию Первого. Срабатывает не всегда, но каждый раз прекрасен как первый.

Первый не признается, но иногда ему очень сложно не прыгать в постель к Третьему в тот же момент, как только он встает оттуда. (Если постель имеется. В основном они трахаются в любом месте и на любой поверхности, где застанет момент. Это и есть та причина, по которой вся команда быстро сбегает, лишь почуяв нотки разборки.) Еще сложнее Первому просто сдерживаться, не нападая на Третьего даже когда тот завтракает/читает/чистит свои драгоценные пушки.

Команда не признается, но им порядком надоело слушать стоны и всхлипывания, причитания и мольбы «сильнее» по всей Разе. 

В конце концов все они любят друг друга. Просто любовь у каждого разная.


End file.
